1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to power systems included within portable electronic devices in general, and particularly to a power system capable of efficiently discharging electricity of a battery to a load within a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A rechargeable battery, such as a lithium-ion battery, has a discharge cutoff voltage. The amount of electricity discharged from a full-charge state of a battery down to a discharge cutoff voltage defines the capacity of the battery at that time. A portable electronic device, such as a laptop personal computer, a tablet, or a smartphone, is configured to supply power of its battery to a DC/DC converter. The DC/DC converter then converts an input voltage to a predetermined output voltage, and supplies power to the portable electronic device.
In recent years, portable electronic devices have decreased the number of battery cells connected in series, such as one or two, meaning that the rated voltage output from the batteries is lowered. A DC/DC converter has an acceptable minimum voltage set relative to the input voltage, and when the output voltage of the battery falls below the acceptable minimum voltage, electricity supplied from the battery has to be stopped.
The present disclosure provides a power system for efficiently supplying electrical power from a battery to a load within a portable electronic device.